


A Contrast

by kodonaprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodonaprince/pseuds/kodonaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old Harry Potter drabble I found while organizing my laptop. 50 words about Snape seeing Harry during the first year ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contrast

The dreaded time arrived.

He kept his face empty.

Emerald eyes peeked hesitantly through hideous spectacles. Lily’s eyes, framed by a scruffy mess of ragged hair inherited from that man.

Harry Potter.

Always there to remind him of the best and the worst of his past.

Of his worst sins.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I don't actually remember much about writing it since it's been so long, but as a drabble, it's pretty straight forward.


End file.
